The present invention relates to a cleaning device. More particularly, the present invention concerns a magnetic sweeper configured to collect magnetic metal debris, such as nails, screws, sheet metal fragments, staples, rivets and the like from a surface, and to permit easy removal of the collected debris from the sweeper.
Small magnetic metal objects, such as nails, screws, sheet metal fragments, staples, rivets and the like, often drop to the floor or ground during use and create debris. If left on the floor or on the ground, such objects, which oftentimes are sharp, may pose a hazard to both people and machinery. Thus, it is desirable to remove such debris.
Since such debris often is comprised of magnetic materials, the prior art has developed various types of magnetic sweeper devices designed to attract and collect the debris. For example, in its most basic form, such a magnetic sweeper, includes a suction disk, a magnet adhered to a bottom side of the suction disk and a handle extending upwardly from a top side of the suction disk.
In use, the magnetic sweeper is moved along a surface by means of the handle, and magnetic metal objects on the surface are by means of the magnetic force of the magnet. A major drawback associated with this type of magnetic sweeper is that the user has to remove them from the magnet one by one, which is time-consuming and potentially hazardous. In addition, due to the length of the handle, the magnetic sweeper cannot access places of small height, such as beneath a cabinet, tool chest or the chassis of an automobile.
Various improvements to the basic magnetic sweeper design have been made over the years, and numerous other magnetic sweepers have been disclosed by the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,038 discloses a magnetic sweeper that includes a main body having end walls on which wheels are pivotally mounted. While the magnetic sweeper disclosed in this patent permits relatively easy operation, it is inconvenient to remove the debris captured by magnets.
In another design, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,904 teaches a magnetic sweeper having a removable catcher member disposed on a housing and about a magnet. Metallic objects are picked up by magnetic attraction and held against the catcher member. When the catcher member is removed, the objects fall away from the sweeper and into a receptacle. However, because the catcher member requires the user to grip the catcher member on both sides in order to remove it from the housing, the user's hand may be injured by sharp ends and edges of the metallic objects when removing the catcher member.
Other magnetic sweepers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,148 (teaching a cylindrical cuff to push collected debris to a non-magnetic area of the sweeper where it is released); U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,225 (disclosing a collector plate with a steel latch plate to affix the collector plate to the sweeper); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,258 (covering a plastic sweeper with a handle-operated debris release system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,957 (disclosing a plurality of wheel shaped magnets affixed to a rake); U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,169 (teaching a magnetic wheel with a wiping member for scraping debris from the wheel); U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,310 (showing a magnetic sweeper having a removable catcher member disposed on a housing and about a magnet); U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,792 (teaching a magnet-holding bracket configured to accept wheels and a handle); U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,212 (disclosing a rotating magnetic cylinder); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,024 (showing a flat magnetic pick-up surface with a projection extending downward therefrom to create a space between the magnetic surface and the ground). However, none of the disclosed magnetic sweepers are particularly easy to use, lightweight, portable and adaptable for clearing debris from a variety of different locations, including floors, work tables and beneath cabinets, tool chests, vehicles and the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a magnetic sweeper to collect magnetic metal debris, such as nails, screws, sheet metal fragments, staples, rivets and the like from a surface, and to permit easy removal of the collected debris from the sweeper. Desirably, such a magnetic sweeper is lightweight and portable. More desirably, such a sweeper is adaptable for clearing debris from a variety of different locations. Most desirably, such a sweeper is simple to use and permits easy removal of the collected debris from the sweeper.